deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Geno VS Guillo
Geno vs Guillo is a What-If Death Battle starring Geno from Super Mario RPG and Guillo from Baten Kaitos Origins. Description Two puppets come to life must fight to the death! Will Geno's magic be able to destroy Guillo or will Guillo's magical prowess overwhelm Geno? Let's find out in a Death Battle! Interlude Wiz : Toys, objects created for a child's imagination. Boomstick : Give them life and shit will go down. Wiz : Geno, the protector of the Star Road Boomstick : Guillo, the Godcraft puppet. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz : And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Geno Music cue Wiz : One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, a large sword by the name of Exor flew from the sky and sheathed into Bowser's Keep. What it did while falling was pierce through the Star Road, scattering seven pieces throughout the land. Boomstick : And that thing is like the God of Stars. Wiz : A star warrior by the name of ♥♪!? stepped up to find the pieces, but he was literally a mere star. What he did was possess an action doll by the name of Geno, enhancing it's size and fictional powers to fight anything who may be guarding the pieces. Cue off Boomstick : Wait a second, what the hell kind of name is that? I thought his name was actually Geno. Wiz : No Boomstick, Geno is the name of the doll. Boomstick : Oh... Cue same music where left off Boomstick : While Geno was searching for the stars, he came across a weird looking thing called Bowyer, who was fighting good old Mario and a piece of living cotton candy named Mallow. They helped each other out, and then they formed together to find those pieces, and they did. The star whose name I will NOT EVEN TRY to say left the puppet and went back into the sky, maybe to one day possess that one specific special puppet again. Weapons *'Finger Shot - '''The fingers reveal to be guns that shoot bullets at the enemy *'Hand Gun''' - Geno uses a literal hand gun by using his palm *'Double Punch' - Both of Geno's arms detach and shoot at the opponent like a rocket attack *'Hand Cannon' - While flexing, Geno reveals a gun attached to his elbow that shoots a bullet *'Star Gun' - In his hand, Geno will shoot shooting stars at his opponent Change music track Wiz : Geno has numerous weapons at his disposal, mostly forms of bullets and guns from his arms in general. Boomstick : Now that's a toy I want! Geno's got guns on his fingers, hands, elbows, and he can even shoot you with his own fists! He doesn't even run out of ammo, where do I buy this thing?! Wiz : for new ScrewAttack merchandise Special Attacks / Fighting Style *'Geno Beam' - Geno charges up a lethal laser blast. The more he charges, the more powerful it gets. *'Geno Boost' - Using magic, Geno is capable of raising his offensive or defensive capabilities by a certain amount. *'Geno Whirl' - Easily Geno's most powerful attack. Geno throws a fast light disk at the enemy. This disk is capable of one-shotting the likes of Exor, who broke the God of stars itself. *'Geno Blast' - Geno summons energy from above, damaging all of those around him with multi-colored pillars of light. *'Geno Flash' - Geno shapeshifts into a cannon before shooting out a large ball of energy that deals damage to an opponent as it grows bigger. Boomstick : Not only does he have guns, but he's also got some magic up his sleeve. Wiz : Geno is able to shoot magical blasts, lasers, and pillars of light. He is also able to shapeshift and boost his own offense or defense with Geno Boost. Boomstick : And then there's Geno Whirl, a disc of light Geno throws at his foes. This thing is leagues beyond powerful. It can kill nearly everything in a single throw, even Exor, who I remind you pierced the fucking GOD OF STARS. Wiz : Geno's source of all this is his reliance of magical and offensive power. He's stronger than Bowser, who can smash forms of stones and solid brick with ease and can outrun the likes of Mario. Again, he can boost those offensive capabilities even further with Geno Boost. Flaws & Conclusion Boomstick : Just because this doll is cool doesn't mean it's the greatest. It loves power and speed, but it has low defenses, even if he uses magic to boost it up. Wiz : And if anything is resistant against bullets or magic, Geno is kind of screwed over. Boomstick : That doesn't matter, I still love this toy and you should too before you get a giant disk up inside your skull. Geno does his victory animation from SMRPG Guillo Music cue Wiz : In the ancient past, there was a race known as Magi. At the time, Malpercio the God of Destruction was running rampant in the land. Boomstick : So what did they do? Make puppets to fight the damn thing. Of everything they could've made, they made PUPPETS. Wiz : These puppets turned out to be very powerful and actually defeated the ancient God. One of these was a special one named Guillo. This one was special because instead of the usual one spirit infesting the puppet, there were two : a man and a woman. This gave off the vocal sound of both a man and woman talking when the puppet speaks. Boomstick : So which one is it? It looks like a girl but it talks like a man. Wiz : It is referred to it as an it, Boomstick. Boomstick : Well IT for some reason just died in the middle of nowhere and 1,000 years later it was found by a kid named Sagi. Surprise, the thing was somehow still alive and convienently had amnesia and forgot everything of its past. So it naturally became best friends with the kid until you know, plot. Wiz : Long story short, Guillo remembered its history, went on a rampage, calmed down, then got decapitated. Boomstick : Wait, WHAT? Special Attacks / Fighting Styles *'Firewheel' - Guillo commands fire to burn his opponents. *'Icefan' - Using ice shards, Guillo rains down sharp hail onto the opponents. *'Fulgadrum' - Guillo attacks by using lightning bolts. *'Ghost Arrow' - Unlike the name, Guillo forms a holy arrow and shoots it at the opponent. *'Sigil Cry' - Using ice, Guillo creates a large and edges snow shuriken and throws it; can hit multiple enemies at once. *'Twin Ice Auger' - Freezing the ground, Guillo transforms pillars of earth into pillars of ice and attacks from underground. *'Levinsnake's Rise' - Guillo creates thundersnakes to attack the opponent. *'Spirilight Quiver' - Guillo attacks with a holy spear. *'Wickedwing Revels' - Causes wings to grow from the opponent, then let them fly to wherever they please. *'Heavenlapse' - Guillo summons bursts of energy from the sky to rain down onto the opponent, of which it points at is just before landing. *'Empyreal Wildfire' - Guillo shoots a large wave of fire from his stomach. *'Aphelion Dustwake' - Guillo summons a comet to attack from above. *'Zeniver Cascade' - Guillo summons a glacier from the past to charge at his opponents before sending it back to the past. *'Lightendrake's Drop' - By punching the ground, Guillo summons a thunder dragon. When he does it again, it charges at the opponent. *'Fellstar Gleam' - In its hand, Guillo brings up a ball of light before it explodes, damaging the enemies around it as it shines. *'Shadowflame Engine' - Guillo becomes possessed by evil spirits before being shot back out in a flood towards the enemy from underground. Change music track Wiz : Guillo, being a Godcraft, would obviously seem very powerful. It is a master at magic of all kinds and elements, able to perform all kinds. Boomstick : Guillo can bring down comets at will, shoot all kinds of elements imaginable, shoot holy arrows, and bring back objects from the past and back...? How do you even do that? Wiz : Logic aside, Guillo has a special gift. In offensive combat, it is able to stretch and bend its arms out into any direction and the same for swiping its said claws. It is also a master in archery and again magic, able to send out basic shots of electricity or another element. Boomstick : So what about defending itself? No worries, Guillo's arms and it's body in general make for great shields, tanking varies of blows, even bullets even if it takes damage from it too. Better to take less than expected, I guess. Wiz : Remember when I said Guillo was decapitated? Turns out Guillo was intended by it's still glowing eyes that it was STILL ALIVE, showing that it cannot be "killed" unless all of it has been destroyed. Boomstick : That is so fucking METAL. Flaws & Conclusion Boomstick : Oh, speaking of defense, just because you survive your head chopped off and can tank bullets doesn't mean its good at not avoiding that situation in the first place. Wiz : Guillo has a low amount of defense, and has no way of healing itself by normal magic means without the use of any items, which is not allowed. Boomstick : But that is really the only bad thing Guillo's got. So when this thing comes up at you, lean the fuck back if you want to avoid a beatdown from hell. Gullio : You wrench! I'll eat you all! Death Battle! Wiz : All right the combatants are set. It's time to settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick : It's time for a PUPPET BATTLE! Ah, the forest. It's a usually peaceful area in nature. What else but to cherish it's beauty? Geno was walking around a path. The Star Road has been broken yet again, and this time he's finding them by himself. It's fine, nothing else could possibly hinder his path- Aaand there's another enemy up ahead. This one looks weird, more puppet-like, similar to Geno himself. "Another enemy? At least put up a fight." cue Music That was weird, it sounded like a man and a woman speaking at once. No matter, Geno's taken care of many enemies before, strong or not. This was likely no exception. FIGHT! Geno immediately brought up his arms upwards, revealing a hole inside of his elbow. While Guillo was charging at Geno, it noticed the upcoming attack. In defense, it stretched out its arms into a shield. Geno shot the bullets, and Guillo was able to take the blow. Afterwards, Guillo came prepared. It summoned a lightning ball and shot it at Geno, who of which dodged it and tried to shoot it again close-ranged with success this time. Nudging it off, Guillo managed to extend it's arms to grab Geno, pulling him towards the hollow puppet. It was able to physically attack before Geno shot up into the air from a burst of fire; Firewheel. Change music Geno was...floating? Taking away it's hand and revealing a hole, it began charging a light, of which grew bigger the second more it lasted. Guillo was itself preparing for an attack of its own. Geno Blast! A large blue laser was shot out of the doll's arm. To counterattack, Guillo tested up its archery skills to see if it could possibly get past the blast. It used it's arms to charge it farther than usual before letting go. Ghost Arrow! The flexible puppet shot out an arrow of light. It counterattacked the blast, but it was too weak to deflect it, for it only delayed the attack. In response, Guillo brung up a pillar of Earth to protect it from the blast while evading the attack. The pillar was easily combusted, but Guillo managed to escape. Geno floated back down. The enemy seemed to be gone for now, and since he knew this one was very powerful, he had to prepare himself for the worst. Geno Boost! Geno boosted both his strength and defense, making him able to dish out and last longer in the fight. The only thing he can focus on now is that enemy and the Star Piec- Fulgadrum! Change music This was the last thing Geno heard before being blasted back by a lightning attack. Regaining his senses, he avoids an incoming one while noticing that Guillo is attacking. He takes away his fingers and begins firing back, while using his speed to avoid the attacks. Twin Ice Auger! Guillo crafted a large ice shuriken and tossed it towards Geno. He was nearly overwhelmed by the already incoming magic, what was he to do? He crafted an idea that might work. He placed his fingers back to normal stand and clenched his fists. He dodged the ice shuriken luckily, and when the next magic attack arose, he jumped over it. Meanwhile, he let go of one of his arms, which then attacked Guillo like a projectile onto its head. Stunned, it turned around in confusion to be attacked yet again from the stomach by another one while turning around to face the puppet. Beginning t o get annoyed, it attempted to attack Geno. "Argh, I'll eat yo-" Guillo was interrupted by now two of the arms attacking at once, pushing the light puppet backwards onto the man-made path through the forest. When awoken and had gotten up, he noticed Geno began chuckling. Guillo had more magic at its disposal, so which one will it use to make that smirk go away? ...! Heavenlapse! Geno suddenly heard falling from the sky. What was coming were random bursts of light randomly falling from the sky? How were Geno to counter this? Geno Blast! To counter the incoming lights, Geno thrusted his hands downwards, bringing upon multicolored pillars of light to rise. Some of the bursts from Guillo attacked Geno, and some of the attacks hurt Guillo, but they both needed big guns. Geno Flash! Fellstar Gleam! While the light show continued, Geno transformed into a cannon and Guillo began charging a holy ball of light. After a few seconds, both fired their magical attack. Both burst into a colorful red and white glow as it was exploding, knocking both away from the fire. Geno didn't take as much damage as Guillo, who's blast was weaker than Geno's larger one. Unexpectedly, Geno again charged up towards the skinny clad puppet, who was kneeling on its heels from exhaustion. Geno brought up his hands again and fired, but Guillo was still deflecting the bullets with its sheer body alone. If the bullets and other magic won't work, there's only one other thing that would end this foe. Geno Whirl! Geno threw the overkill disc at Guillo, who easily was split into half from the torso down. Afterwards, the puppet fell onto the ground, being limp as if it were dead. C''ut off music'' Geno walked up to Guillo, but could already tell Guillo was still alive after the wicked puppet began to move. Geno tried to back away, but he was stopped by a magical attack. The then halved Guillo was able to grab the small doll. Change music He attacked and clawed through the doll. In self-defense, Geno tried to shoot his arm at Guillo knowing his bullets were ineffective, but the attacking Godcraft noticed it, using his extended arm to grab it, and then using enough force to rip it off of him. It was about time to finish this. Aphelion Dustwake! A comet blinked into the sky before crashing down into the Earth. For the little time it had, Guillo kept clawing into Geno while also using some magic to add some spice to the demolishing of the doll. When the time came, he blasted the doll over to the comet, of which when landing acted as a meteor by crashing into the ground with Geno sandwiched into the middle. The impact was able to make Geno combust into flames before disappearing entirely into dust. KO! Guillo was exhausted, but had to continue his mission. Sagi was waiting for it somewhere, but first Guillo needs to find a way to get the body back into one piece. Literally. Results cue Music Boomstick : NO! Well, there goes my pre-order. Wiz : This battle is actually pretty close. Both Geno and Guillo had an amazing skill in offensive and magical capabilities, but what Guillo had from the get-go already trumped Geno. Boomstick : Good old Geno usually relies on bullets as a physical attack. Unluckily for him, Guillo can just use his arms or just his whole body to defend himself from them. Wiz : Magic is also a key factor for Guillo. Sometimes Geno's magic can best Guillo's, but Guillo itself has more variety when it comes to magic usage. Boomstick : Don't forget that Guillo also SURVIVED being decapitated. Being cut in half isn't going to kill Guillo initially, so he would have to be destroyed completely to be dead, much like other unnamed fighters. Wiz : Geno did have the speed advantage, making him easily able to dodge most of Guillo's attacks. He was also able to raise his defenses, although that takes time to build it up over and over. Boomstick : I guess Geno couldn't dust off this fight. Wiz : The winner is Gullio. Next Time ??? A : Hey, where do you think you're taking me? ??? B : Dreamland! Mr. Sandman enters the ring! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Arigarmy Category:'Company' themed Death Battles